


A Good Team

by myfeelingsareintense



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Not an established romantic relationship, Stomachaches, Tumblr request, Vomit, hand holding, no mention of the tapes here so this story can take place on whatever timeline you wish, or pre slash, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfeelingsareintense/pseuds/myfeelingsareintense
Summary: Alex is having an unbearable stomachache, one of the worst he's had in years, but at least Zach's there to keep him company and coach him through it.





	A Good Team

Alex’s had to deal with his stomachaches for most of his life. He’s used to them. He knows what to expect, knows how bad they can get. But that doesn’t mean that it makes the pain any less. When he wakes up that Tuesday morning, he can already feel a bad stomachache coming on. It started the night before, but it wasn’t terrible, so he gritted his teeth and continued functioning as normal. He briefly debated skipping school and taking the day off, but he knew that he really couldn’t miss any more school due to his chronic condition. It was starting to become a problem, and it was hard to keep up with his schoolwork when he missed too much of class. 

 

He nibbled lightly at his breakfast, feeling his stomach churn. Today was going to be a long day.

 

His mom kissed him on the cheek as he walked out the door and told him to visit the school nurse if it became unbearable. She always said that. But the school nurse could never do anything to lessen the pain except offer over-the-counter painkillers like Tylenol or Motrin, and those didn’t do shit. Sometimes, if he was really ill, the nurse would let him lay down for a few minutes. It never helped much, but at least if he was going to be miserable, he wouldn’t have to be miserable in class. 

 

One of the worst things about having a stomachache on a Tuesday was that he had gym class third period. Gym class always made everything a thousand times worse. Zach, however, seemed to disagree. A smile flashed across his face as he greeted Alex, “Hey Standall. What’s up?”

 

Alex rolled his eyes at Zach’s cheery mood. Zach always seemed to be in his element when it came to gym class. It was pretty fascinating to watch, even if Alex didn’t understand it. Every time Alex had to go to gym class, he dragged his feet in dread, though Zach’s positivity could be a little contagious sometimes. At the very least, it was intriguing. Seeing Zach in gym class was like watching a wild animal in nature. It was completely natural and totally unrestricted. There was something a little bit magical about that.

 

But on days like today, Zach’s upbeat mood was just a little bit annoying. Especially since his stomach wouldn’t stop wrenching, and it was hard not to wince. He grabbed at his stomach as he changed into his gym clothes, trying to focus on his breathing. There was really nothing else he could do sometimes. 

 

Zach noticed his obvious discomfort, his eyebrows furrowing in worry. “Do you have a stomachache today?”

 

Alex nodded, his eyes screwed shut as pain ripped through him again. He took deep breaths, trying to focus on something, anything else. He hadn’t had a stomachache this bad in ages. It was excruciating. He stumbled, knocking backwards into the lockers. Fuck. This was so bad. 

 

“Fucking shit,” he muttered, gritting his teeth.

 

He felt Zach’s hands on his shoulders. “You okay?”

 

He squinted his eyes open. “Yeah, I’m just fucking fantastic this morning, thanks for noticing,” he snapped. He grunted as the wave of pain started to ease, finally feeling like he could breathe normally again. He blinked, adjusting his eyes to the fluorescent lights of the locker room. “Sorry,” he apologized. He knew he shouldn’t snap at other people when he got like this, but it was hard to control his frustration sometimes. 

 

Zach didn’t seem to mind too much. That’s partially why they got along so well. Zach seemed to understand Alex’s sarcasm and he never took it too seriously or got butthurt over it. “It’s okay.” He nodded. A look of concern washed over his face for a moment. “Do you think you’ll sit out today?”

 

Alex shook his head. “Nah, Mr. Mendoza says I need to participate more in class, or I’m gonna fail gym. How sad would that be, failing gym?” He scoffed. “I’ll be fine.” Zach bit his lip, the way he always did when he looked like he was doubting something but wasn’t sure how to say it. Alex laid a hand on Zach’s upper back. “I’m fine, Zach, really. Can’t wait to suffer on the court. Go Liberty High!  _ Gooooo team!” _ He waved his hands mockingly. 

 

Zach cracked a smile, clapping a hand on Alex’s back. “Alright, as long as you’re on my team.”

 

Alex gasped dramatically, “Will you even pick me  _ first, _ O Captain My Captain?”

 

Zach rolled his eyes, playing bumping into Alex’s arm. “Don’t push it, Standall.”

 

~~

 

Alex didn’t push it, rather, it was more like it pushed into him. It, being the volleyball and the way it fucking plummeted into his stomach. Part of it was his fault, his stomach had begun hurting so bad during the game that he stopped paying attention. It was hard to focus on his sweaty ass peers and a dumb gym exercise when he felt like he was on the brink of doubling over. In hindsight, he really should’ve asked to take a break.

 

Because when the volleyball struck his stomach, he nearly passed out. He collapsed on his back, the air knocked out of his lungs. The pain of both the blow and his preexisting stomachache was too much. The lights of the gym ceiling were wobbly and nauseating, and fuck, he couldn’t take it anymore. For a moment, he completely forgot where he was, and he turned over and threw up on the hardwood of the gym. It wasn’t until he stopped vomiting that he came back to reality for a moment, hearing the disgusted sounds of his peers and the gym teacher who had come over to make sure he was okay, though he remained a respectable distance. The only person who came close to him was Zach. He felt Zach’s hand rub his back gently as he wiped the vomit from his chin, feeling more mortified than he ever had in his life. “Zach, would you mind walking Alex down to the nurse?” Even Mr. Mendoza couldn’t keep the disgust out of his voice. Not that Alex could blame him. The area all around where Alex had fallen was covered in vomit, and it smelled horrible. He felt like dry heaving. 

 

“No problem, Coach.” What was up with jocks always referring to gym teachers as Coach? Mr. Mendoza coached football and track, two sports Zach didn’t even play. Alex never understood that. And he didn’t understand why he had to suffer these insummerable stomachaches. And why he just had to throw up in the middle of his high school gym class. He was never coming back to this school again. Time to drop out. If there ever was a sign, this was it. 

 

Zach helped him up off the floor, carefully avoiding stepping on the vomit. They walked to the nurse's’ office in silence, probably because Alex was too busy feeling humiliated and in pain while Zach didn’t know what to say. What words of comfort could you say in this situation?

 

The nurse immediately started fretting over Alex’s pale frame, helping him over to a plastic covered cot next to a garbage can in case he threw up again. She asked which of his parents she should call to pick him up. He hated when the nurse had to call his parents. It made him feel like a burden, especially since his parents both worked and both had to juggle busy schedules. At first, he tried to convince the nurse not to contact his parents, but then he started unconsciously writhing on the bed as an especially agonizing pain tore through him. The nurse made the executive decision to call both his parents. 

 

Alex felt Zach crouch by the bed, grabbing his hand. His eyes were still shut tight as he tried to breathe through the pain that was seizing him, but he could sense the anxiety coming off Zach in waves. “It’s okay,” Alex grunted, taking a sharp intake of breath. “It’ll pass in a minute.”

 

Zach wasn’t fazed. He’d learned a long time ago not to take everything Alex said at face value, and that included his sarcasm, but it also included his innate need to downplay his feelings. “What can I do?” he asked softly.

 

Alex shook his head. It seemed to echo through his whole body. “Noth-nothing,” he grumbled. 

 

Zach nodded. “Okay,” he said, taking a deep inhale. “Just breathe, Standall.” He rubbed his thumb on Alex’s palms, trying to ground him. It spread a tiny warmth down to Alex’s chest. Although Zach couldn’t help much with the physical pain, having him there made it a little bit more bearable. Alex focused on taking deep breaths as the pain lessened slowly. “There we go,” Zach murmured encouragingly. 

 

The nurse drew a curtain around the cot. “Hey Alex, so I got ahold of your mom. She’s on her way, but she might be a little while. Says she has to find someone to come cover her shift.” Guilt tugged at Alex’s conscious. “Zach, you can head back to class now. I can take it from here.”

 

Alex cracked open his eyes, anxiety sparkling inside his veins. The panic in his brain started going off. Zach’s presence was truly comforting, and truth be told, he was afraid to be left alone right now. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the nurse to look after him, but he could hear other sick kids in the office and he knew that her full attention couldn’t be on him. He hadn’t had a stomachache this bad in forever, and it was truly unbearable. He didn’t want to be alone. 

 

Zach must have picked up on Alex’s internal panic, because all it took was one solid look at Alex’s expression for him to state, in his firm, assertive voice, “Thank you, ma’am, but I think I’ll stay here. At least until Alex’s mom gets here.” Alex never felt so grateful.

 

The nurse started to protest, “Zach, thanks for escorting him here, but I can assure you that he’ll be fine. Now please head back to your class.”

 

Zach looked up from Alex to stare at the nurse. His posture was tall and assertive. Alex had never seen him look so commanding before. He was scary when he wanted to be. Something about Zach’s determined gaze must have deterred her because she seemed to hesitate for a moment, staring between the two boys. Her gaze lingered on the boys’ joined hands, and she gave a soft, knowing smirk. “Alright,” she conceded, waving her finger. “But just until Alex’s mom gets here!” 

 

Zach smiled, nodding. “Yes ma’am.”

 

The nurse pulled the curtain shut behind her, giving them both a small sense of privacy. Alex grimaced as another wave of pain gripped his stomach. “Thank you,” he muttered. “For staying.”

 

Zach smiled, lifting their held hands. “Hey, I’m always here for you, Alex. You’re on my team, remember?”

 

Alex rolled his eyes. “Truly the team captain of the year.”

 

“You know it.” Zach winked, and Alex couldn’t help but chuckle. The laughter hurt his stomach and he winced from the pain, but when Zach squeezed his hand, he found didn’t really mind. Having him there healed something inside him, and Alex couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but he knew that it was beyond something physical. It was the kind of healing you could only get from having good company – from being on a good team.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was originally requested on my tumblr @varsityleatherjacket. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, I apologize for any mistakes. I didn't revise or edit this one too hard since it's short, and I don't have a beta or anything like that.


End file.
